


Deseos

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Final Battle, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: No era la primera vez que estaba ante ese espejo, pero sí podría ser la última.Drarry, slash. One-Shot.





	Deseos

No era la primera vez que estaba ante ese espejo, pero sí podría ser la última. La tensión en su rostro se reflejó sobre la superficie desgastada, era él, no había duda, pero sus fuertes ojeras, su piel cetrina por el estrés y la angustia, habían desaparecido.

Frente a él una versión de sí mismo sonriendo que hacía tiempo no veía. Una auténtica sonrisa y no aquella extraña mueca llena de dolor y sarcasmo que solía usar.

Draco se miraba sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación, siempre le mostraba lo mismo. Desde la primera vez que enfrentó ese espejo le había mostrado una imagen similar que había ido evolucionando tal y como lo habían hecho sus sentimientos.

Con 11 años, un pequeño rubio dentro del espejo contemplaba como una mano tomaba la suya. Aquella que le había rechazado, una sonrisa cómplice y sincera en los labios de Harry Potter era lo que siempre le devolvía el espejo.

Su deseo de ser amigo de Harry era lo que el espejo de oesed le había mostrado en aquel primer año.

Embobado delante de su reflejo había soñado con lo que día tras día iba convirtiéndose en una enemistad declarada.

¿Cómo podía estar separándose tanto su realidad de sus más profundos deseos?

El espejo desapareció por varios años, pero de nuevo pudo contemplarse en su desgastada superficie.

El adolescente frente a él vestía su equipo de Quidditch, una insignia de capitán prendida orgullosa de su uniforme. Pero de nuevo, lo que más anhelaba, el brazo de Potter al rededor de sus hombros felicitándolo por su victoria. El rubio lo abrazaba y Potter sonreía.

La enemistad entre ambos era algo ya mítico en Hogwarts, y Draco no podía hacer nada ya contra eso. Menos desde que su padre le había revelado que lo que Potter decía era cierto, el Lord Oscuro había vuelto y él se uniría a los mortífagos.

La imagen de Potter y él besándose no lo tomó tan por sorpresa, sabía que sus sentimientos habían ido cambiando a lo largo de los años. Soñaba con besarlo, con acariciarlo, la imagen en el espejo tan solo mostraba su más grande anhelo.

Pero como siempre, el espejo desapareció arrancándole la posibilidad de ver lo que nunca tendría.

Redescubrirlo esa noche en concreto era como un mal chiste, subió su manga, no había rastro de la marca que sabía que portaba. A su lado Harry se abrazaba a él, ambos sonriendo y con una mirada llena de amor. Una que jamás había visto en sus ojos salvo en la superficie de ese objeto.

Harry había llegado esa noche y los mortífagos le habían seguido, los escudos que habían sido levantados por sus aliados sabía que caerían. Su marca ardía, todos estaban allí afuera dispuestos a destruirlo.

Pero en esos momentos de calma antes de final, Draco se permitió mirar por una última vez el reflejo de todo lo que había ansiado en su vida, el amor de Harry Potter.

Unos brazos imaginarios que le abrazaban un beso que se depositaba en su largo cuello.

—Harry, siempre te amaré—le dijo al moreno en el reflejo consciente de que este nunca lo sabría.

Una mano en su hombro le indicó que no estaba solo, pero el espejo solo mostraba lo que su corazón anhelaba no la realidad de quien había escuchado su más profunda confesión.

—Draco, yo nunca dejaré de hacerlo—escuchó a su espalda.

Girándose rápidamente le costó saber si estaba soñando o el espejo había conseguido volverlo loco definitivamente. Pero ante él, Harry Potter, le miraba con aquella mirada que siempre anheló.

—¿Harry?—preguntó sin aún creérselo, acarició las mejillas sonrojadas del sueño delante de él, eran tan reales y tan cálidas. El moreno más bajo que él se estremeció ante la caricia de Draco cerrando sus ojos por un segundo.

Si su cordura se había ido al garete en ese punto le daba igual, haría lo que había deseado por tantos años, y se inclinó levemente separando el espacio entre sus bocas.

¿Y si fuera real? ¿Y si estuviera besando al verdadero Harry Potter y este le estuviera devolviendo el beso con verdadero entusiasmo?

Escucharon como si cientos de cristales se rompieran a la vez, ambos se separaron y miraron alrededor.

—Las barreras han caído—dijo Harry.

Una mano extendida hacia él, la misma mano que había visto en el espejo que ahora era testigo de ese momento.

Sin pensarlo la tomó y siguió al Harry, donde fuera que fueran, eso ya no importaba.

En una sala vacía, un espejo que solo mostraba aquello que el corazón escondía se evaporó como tantas otras veces había hecho. El fin mismo de su presencia había sido realizado, era hora de buscar otro sueño que mostrar.

 

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
